


Breakfast and a Show - July 15, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast and a Show - July 15, 2020

*And Now for Something COMPLETELY Different*

Headmaster Lucius Malfoy stood at the front of the Great Hall. His mere presence there was enough to cause even the whispered conversation (which was the only thing permitted on thread of punishment) to cease. Even Theo the Obvious Sous Chef put away his swords 'sheath/sheath'.

"Good morning, students. I trust your studies in the Dark Arts are proceeding well. Remember, it is your duty to learn how best to maintain the supremacy of all wizards. As such, our special guest lecturer, the Dark Lord, has an announcement," Lucius said, stepping back.

Lord Voldemort appeared in the front of the room. (A/N: Channel Kim's best Voldemort voice)

"Good morning all my lovely students! I'm pleased to have our four greatest students demonstrate to you as part of their graduation exam the most important skill for a Dark Witch or Wizard! Would Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Gregory Goyle please come to the front of the hall."

The Dark Quartet walked to the front and stood in front of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They closed their eyes for a moment and then looked out on the students and suddenly they began glow, ever so slightly. Then all four of them levitated into the air, and began to radiate dark, evil energy. The flagstone of the Great Hall began to crack. Hogwarts itself shuddered at the feel of this, and wished for the loving embrace of his squid partner.

Goyle, not to be outdone by the others, levitated even higher, and began to grow in size. The brightness of his evil energy became brighter and brighter, him floating higher and higher until finally a dark orb appeared and just floated in place at the top of the Great Hall.

"Well done, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy! Here, please take these," Voldemort said, passing out to each of them a button that read, 'I learned to radiate dark energy and levitate like a boss by the Dark Lord.'

Voldemort looked up at Goyle. "It seems some of us need to learn to control themselves." Voldemort took out his wand and blasted Goyle until he fell to the ground. "Someone take that boy to the Hospital Wing."

"Well, this was a dark breakfast and a show," Ghost Harry said, looking in from one of the walls where he stuck his through.

"You're telling me," said Ghost Cedric.

"Oh my, this is a very dark A/U, isn't it," Ghost Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, if you weren't such a ditz we wouldn't be in this dark situation. Now if you'll excuse me, my duties continue as Death's Secretary," Ghost Snape said.


End file.
